Ownership
by MrWilde
Summary: The Boy Who Lived, a methodical plotter and a psychopath make up the three children of Lily and James. Harry is the second and his sister the third. Though Harry, unlike his brother is free of destiny but yet he is not without power, indeed he may well be the most powerful person in the country. For how do you fight a man who knows the weakness of nearly every human being he meets?
1. Chapter 1

Ownership 

A girl no older than fourteen lingered in the dungeon hallways, she was illuminated by nothing more than flickering torchlight. Her otherwise fair skin was filtered with the low light, giving it slight colouring while her eyes were mostly masked. Hiding the look of total contempt she reserved for most people.

Her ears twitched as the sound of footsteps filled the open air and her slender frame suddenly edged towards the wall, as if she would melt against it. Though she relaxed when she saw who was coming. A slight smile played across her face and her river of black hair looked suddenly smooth and relaxed. The person approaching nodded and gave her a slight smile.

"Alice," Harry James Potter greeted his little sister, though behind the smile his emerald green eyes were studying her intensely. Something was wrong, he already knew it.

"Harry," she smiled back in a slightly higher tone, their voices were very similar. As were the colour of their hair and eyes, even their personalities were comparable.

"How are you?" she asked the question tensing up, trying to stop her body moving in the slightest. Harry however frowned, then slowly removed his spectacles, polished them and perched them back on his head. He was frowning. Then he noticed her hands were entwined and nodded.

"You know Alice, I have been by your side since the day you were born and I know a few things about you. When you're in pain for example," in one swift movement Harry snatched up her right arm and pulled back the sleeve. His face morphed into shock horror, laced with a touch of disgust.

"What the hell is this?" he whispered. The words _I will not answer back, _were visibly imprinted into her flesh. A vibrant red mark allowed them to gleam. Harry however just stared, incomprehensibly at the wound.

"My detention," Alice sighed knowing deep down she wanted him to find out.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Harry inquired gently, slowly massaging the mark, she winced slightly.

"Do what exactly? The only thing I could think of at the time was use it make her carve hideous words into her flesh before murdering her." Alice whispered, savouring the thought. Harry placed a finger to her blood red lips.

"Shh, I told you, your thoughts need to be kept between us. Voices carry," he warned looking anxious. His sister was some form of Psychopath and he had spent a lot of time ensuring no one found out. He had known of course for quite some time. Both of them were in Slytherin and Harry often found himself watching how she could bend almost anyone to her will, charm her way into anything and manipulate anything. Except him that was.

"I didn't want to tell you," Alice hissed lowly with a dangerous flashing in her eyes. Harry made a small noise with the back of his throat.

"Yes you did, whenever you're in pain you stand upright. Still and then you place your left hand over the afflicted area. You wanted me to know because you can't manipulate Umbridge. She's a sadist, one of the few people outside your influence." Harry dismissed her statement as he did. His condition something no one understood. Many people knew what he was like but they had serious incentive not to talk. Harry gently dropped her arm.

"Don't worry about this sister, I think it's time I introduce myself to Dolores Umbridge, she needs to learn a few things." Harry explained leisurely not really talking to her. Alice simply rolled her eyes and turned away. Knowing her brother was planning something.

Later

"This in unacceptable, medieval methods..." Lily Potter was stood in the overly pink office which had housed so much torture in the last week alone it was unreal. Portraits of cats fixated on the fiery redhead while Umbridge sat behind her desk, uncaring. She brought a steaming cup to her lips, drank and for all intents and purposes the other woman wasn't even in the room.

"Ministry approved methods," she hissed knowing it would annoy her. Lily growled.

"Professor Potter if you have a problem with the way I discipline then take it up with the governors, not me. Your son was causing a problem."

"Ryan was not..." a knock filled the room and for a second Umbridge was interested. There was something about the noise alone which shook her. A slow meticulous tapping had found its way into her office.

"Enter." A boy who bore remarkable resemblance to James Potter walked in, a slow walk which was filled with thought and design.

"Are you trying to torture him as well now?" she demanded immediately.

"Mother, she already gave Alice a detention, if she wanted all three I would not be here. I'm here for work related purposes. Would you mind giving me a moment?" Harry asked turning to Umbridge with cold eyes that were slowly reduced to snakelike slits.

"You gave Alice one?" Lily was surprised. Harry was not. His mother had very little time for either he daughter or her second son. She was more focused on Ryan. The great Boy Who Lived and had without knowing it neglected her other two. Perhaps she had played a role in what they had become. Maybe not,

"Of you go Professor Potter, education is indeed everything is it not?" Umbridge asked with a girly giggle which made Harry shudder inside. Not that he would show it. Lily however left.

"So what is the problem?" Umbridge began wondering if she could walk over all three of the Potter children within a week.

"There is no work related problem Professor. No we have a more personal problem to deal with. You gave a detention to my sister correct?" Harry asked politely. He was always civil. At least during this bit, he enjoyed the build up.

"I can discipline my students how I wish, if you are here to complain I would follow your mother out." Umbridge advised with fading interest. She turned back to her tea.

"Of course you can, that is your right as a teacher. In the same way a dog has the right to walk, though ultimately it is on a lead." Harry retorted and Umbridge looked up. Her toad like face tensed as she comprehended what he had said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm pulling on the lead. You are not going to give me or my sister a detention at all."

"Don't dictate to me? Would you like that on your hand? I am sure..."

"Don't threaten me Delora?" Harry interrupted in a low dangerous voice. Umbridge however looked like a rabbit caught in headlights; wide eyes and a gaping mouth greeted Harry who took a seat opposite her.

"Yes Delora, a name you haven't heard for quite some time, well thirty years next November." Harry smiled watching her face lose all power and look to him with nothing more than absolute dread.

"A name that appeared on a series of letters addressed to none other than Cornelius Fudge. All of them were sent and signed by a Delora whom it seems had captivated his heart. Indeed during that summer almost sixty letters were sent, though also during those three months you had a very passionate encounter," Harry smirked as he withdrew an envelope from his inner pocket. The details on it were scandalous to say the least.

"I've never heard..." Umbridge began but Harry pretended as if she had not even spoken.

"Though the last letter has been torn, and yet the imprint is on the back. The letter was folded at the it seems and using a very accurate method it simply says _gone._ Though we both know what I'm going to say next don't we?" Harry looked up at Umbridge who was sucking in deep breaths.

"No, in fact the next day a Miss Delora Fudge checked herself in to a hospital which has lost all records and paperwork. A muggle hospital and the doctor that was seen specialised in terminations." Harry this time took out a copy of a handwritten document and a picture.

"Clever of you to hide them but you forgot the notes." He tutted loudly. "A shame, a real shame. You were playing a very elusive game but you slipped up and it just so happens that a file was created on you. They thought you were a new patient and just look who this is." Harry exposed an aged photograph of a much younger Dolores Umbridge. The woman in question was now pale, shaking and terrified. This was her weakness, her greatest secret.

"I think you understand now. This is a copy of course and while you're thinking of extracting the location I'd stop. I have a lot of friends who will release the information if you attempt to strike at me. Regardless you understand now correct?" Harry inquired looking up.

"Say it!" she commanded as he watched her lips move without sound.

"I understand," she half spat , half sobbed and Harry got to his feet.

"If you understand my dog metaphor now, then well done. Goodbye Dolores Umbridge, I would call you madam or Professor but that would equal power and respect and at the moment you command neither. Goodbye, send my regards to the minister."

Slytherin common room

Draco Malfoy was reclined in the green leather sofas that dominated the common room. He was relaxed and calm at last. With Crabbe and Goyle at his side there was very little that could disturb him. Today felt like his day, Ryan Potter was the scorn of the school, Slytherin house was as powerful as ever and it looked like the rest of the year was going to go well.

"Harry, sit down." He smiled toothily when seeing his friend walk in. "Is it done?"

"Umbridge is on her leash." Harry chuckled sitting down, the leash metaphor seemed perfect. Everyone he controlled had their freedom but at the end of the day Harry could yank on the chain and he did. Though leashing was something he could do well, overly so in fact.

"This feels like our year," Draco declared slouching back, then he turned towards a sixth year girl. He looked conflicted for a moment. As if he was internally debating something.

"Little sister," Harry commented without even looking. Draco for a second turned to Harry alarmed but that faded quickly.

"Every summer I forget just how good you are at this," he smirked before sighing deeply. It was strange being friends with a person who could force half the school to jump of the Astronomy tower by using the other half against them.

"Then it may please you to know that every prefect, apart from you and Pansy of course, will be receiving their letters right about now." Harry chuckled adopting the same relaxed slouch as Draco.

"Harry Potter, Master of Blackmail." Draco toasted without a drink.

Gryffindor Common Room

Brooding in a crimson red armchair was a person who could almost be described as a Weasley. A mop of reddish hair resting on a rounded face with the hint of a double chin stated out from its position on an average sized body. His slouch however made him look bigger and yet he had the same emerald eyes as his brother and sister, though his were a lighter shade.

"Are you ok Hermione?" he asked suddenly, she was one of the very few people talking to him as was Ron and yet she suddenly looked taken aback by whatever she was reading. It looked like a slip of paper but she quickly placed it in the pocket closest to her robes.

"Yeah fine," she squeaked quickly looking shaken. Ron looked up.

"Was that a prefect letter?" he asked in a strained voice and Hermione nodded, Ryan Potter watched as unheard message was passed between the two.

"Anything I should know?" he asked but received two very definite no's. They sent him back into his brooding, his hand hurt, his friends were slowly turning their back on him and things seemed like they were getting worse and worse. For the first time in a long time he was the less fortunate of the Potter children.


	2. Chapter 2

Ownership

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have no doubt you will be surprised at this letter, out interaction over the past five years has been sparse but thankfully mostly pleasant. With some obvious exceptions. I would like to congratulate you on your promotion to prefect however I wish the rest of the letter was as pleasant. All prefects have received this letter since third year , ours of course, and this is not to cause you fear or harm just to make you think. You see I do not want to be seen by those who do not need to. Which is why you will not reveal this letter to anyone, you will also be expected to perform any task I or my sister require of you. Anyone else who approaches you about this letter must be reported to me. Now will be wondering why you should do any of this. _

_The answer is because a few weeks ago I reached out to one Victor Krum and with some persuasion, of the same kind, I managed to extract some information. Such as the particulars of the events after the Yule Ball, the details I admit made even me blush. Now unless you want those details to reach a number of journalists, who of course will publish it on the front page at my direction, then I suggest you comply._

_Warm regards_

_Harry Potter_

"Miss Granger, I must admit something like this has never been brought to my attention before," McGonagall began facing the bushy haired girl who looked a mixture of relieved and terrified. Though one of those emotions she didn't need.

"I just had to tell someone," Was her excuse, maybe the professor could stop it then and there but the older woman sudden looked almost ashamed. Then handed the letter back,

"Miss Granger, I can't help you." She began trying to ignore Hermione's crestfallen, devastated face. McGonagall took her glasses off, searched around the room and sighed. Her face looked weaker than it ever had.

"Harry Potter is the mastermind of hundreds of blackmail plots and plans; almost every member of staff has received very similar letters to you. I am not one of them but there is nothing I can do," McGonagall wanted to break the news gently but failed, her own failures came out to. Hermione just watched, transfixed and on the verge of tears.

"I have had his dormitory searched many times in secret and nothing has come up, I don't know where he keeps the information he stores. His friends also have a degree of knowledge on some of those plots and attempting to interrogate him would only cause even more suffering. Finally Mr Potter would only receive a detention, one that would be very comfortable I'm sure."

"But he's blackmailing, people surely you can expel him," a desperate Hermione half pleaded. McGonagall sighed.

"I would like to, believe me, but that would require the consent of the governors and as you can imagine, he has _convinced_ them to work with him." McGonagall was distant now, lost in a plot she had spent all of last year trying to unravel and stop.

"But he's hasn't got anything on you so..." Hermione tried again but McGonagall shook her head.

"He doesn't need to, why would he? He's got my colleagues, my students and both of us know if I go after him then they will be the price. I have heard of some of things he has on people Miss Granger, if they get out then they will ruin lives, cause untold devastation and lead to worse."

"But if you can stop him," Hermione trailed off, knowing her argument had reached useless.

"I could try, though even if succeed then the price is lives, many of my colleagues will be sacked, students would be expelled, bullied and subject to abuse from anyone who hears their truths. I'm trying to protect the people he targets by allowing him to continue and I'm so sorry Miss Granger but now you're one of them."

Great Hall

"Good morning," Harry greeted his group the same way he did each morning. He smiled, nodded to each and then sat down in the seat adjacent to the head of the table. No one sat opposite; his seat had been saved in that way for a year now.

Draco sat at his side; opposite him was the smiling Alice who was the youngest of the group. Then came Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise. These made up his group of friends and confidents, though a number of other Slytherins were his backups and trusted with information just in case someone took the group. Indeed Harry was nothing if not careful. Though he did enjoy the time he spent with this group.

He received a mixture of responses from them, from hello to hi but he tuned that out. Instead he turned his attention to a number of letters which had been placed on his plate as normal.

"Anything interesting?" Pansy inquired innocently, twirling a long strand of her darkened hair while flashing him a seductive look. She enjoyed gossiping and was seemingly willing to go to any lengths to get it.

"Perhaps." Was his only response as he skimmed the letters, his eyes lighting up occasionally but placing them down eventually.

"Umbridge seems to be looking over at us," Draco muttered and Harry turned to watch the toad faced woman's gaze occasionally flicker over to them.

"Alice." He turned to her, wanting his sister to confirm his suspicions, she could understand people and was the first to identify Umbridge as a sadist. However she had unintentionally fallen victim to her.

"She's plotting, wondering if she can use one of us to get to you." Was her quick and effortless deduction, Harry frowned. Then in a single, slow, planned out movement he took off his glassed, squinted and then put them back on.

"Hmm, be wary of her. If she gives any of you detention, simply say the word Delora to her." Harry decided and he was met by affirmative nods. All of them knew the story well, some had laughed, others scorned but at the end of the day they would still spread it if they needed to.

"Harry you haven't opened that one," Daphne commented suddenly nodding towards a single, black letter which remained on his plate. She saw Harry's eyes meet those of Severus Snape on the staff table.

"_Incendio,"_ in an instant the letter was ash and Harry turned to Daphne with a look of mock confusion.

"What letter?" he asked in an _I'll tell you later _way.

"Now on an unrelated note I have some work for us to do, interested?" Harry asked knowing the answer. The other purpose of his group of friends had just come into play. They were his agents, each of them able to assist in gathering information.

"Depends what it is?" Pansy snaked in through the sea of smiles.

"I need someone close to my brother this year and as he would reject us then I require someone else. Someone he would act more intimately with than a friend and thankfully, someone has caught his attention." Harry began speaking in hushed tones as Draco silenced the area around them with a spell.

"Cho Chang is the target, however I have never needed to find anything out about her so we're starting from scratch. Pansy I want you to reach out to her exes, let's see what we can glean from that. Draco your connections in the financial department would be helpful, let's see if the family has run into any hidden or worrying debts recently. Crabbe, Goyle keep an eye on her, maybe she has a secret closer to home. Alice and Daphne, I want you to draft a plan in case we don't find anything, I will scour the files and contacts."

"One question, what's someone close to your brother going to achieve?" Daphne asked with a frown. Harry smiled and crossed his hands.

"The Order of the Phoenix have plans for him, plans no one understand for sure. Imagine what could be done with those plans, we could destroy or puppet the order in a heartbeat. I think we will achieve quite a lot don't you?" he asked with a sly smile.

Meanwhile

"You what!" Ron hissed under his breath as both he and Hermione spoke in a darkened, empty corridor.

"I told McGonagall, I thought could she stop it," the girl in question reasoned just after she had told Ron what had happened.

"Why? You read the letter, if we talk he says he will reveal whatever he has on you, why would you risk that?" Ron asked looking confused and yet was forced to keep his voice down. If they were overhead then both of them had masses to lose.

"Because I thought it would stop him," Hermione sighed realising now how naive she had been to fall back on teachers and authority. It was a good thing McGonagall had promised to keep it quiet and told her to never show anyone again, thankfully Ron was in the same boat as her. Though neither would tell the other what they were being blackmailed over.

"Hermione." Ron sighed, he put a hand on her shoulder and breathed in.

"What do we do Ron?" Hermione asked hoping he had a way out, or at least he had something that would help.

"Nothing, we just need to accept he's won," Ron reasoned but he had the dark feeling his words were falling on deaf ears. Hermione was not one to accept an injustice, she would fight against it no matter what.

"But he can't have just won!" Hermione seethed suddenly angry not upset, it was the same look she had whenever she saw a house elf enslaved or when someone disagreed with her actions. It wasn't good.

"Hermione, whatever your thinking, don't do it." Ron tried but he had a dark feeling his words would fall upon deaf ears.

"There has to be something," Hermione continued as a hundred plans began forming in her mind, Ron was silent, though he worried, terrified even. Fearful for both himself and Hermione but deep down he knew there was no longer anything he could do. Hermione was going to try and do something, he just hoped she didn't get in over her head.

Night

The night was dark, moonlight tricked in through the windows of the long winding corridor where Severus Snape waited patiently. He was surprisingly still.

"Severus," Harry greeted emerging from seemingly nowhere and the two nodded to each other but shared nothing more.

"How does the Dark Lord know of me and my operations?" Harry inquired gently, he had to be nice. Snape was a person whose pride would ensure he never gave into blackmail, despite what information Harry had, he knew there was no point in using it. Snape would laugh and he would have to reveal it and he would lose something on someone else, someone who would be much more susceptible to his influence.

"Whispers, hidden voices in the dark that few hear but the Dark Lord always listens. Your influence has caused a stir in all walks of life Harry Potter. You have the minister of magic himself in your pocket, the board of governors and the rumours say that if you dictated it then half the Wizengamot would vote to make you the next minister. Something like that is hard to keep silent."

"I see, I take it the Dark Lord wishes to extent the hand of friendship?" Harry stated bluntly, oh he knew a lot about Voldemort. Though unfortunately the man was more psychotic than his sister, making him difficult but not impossible to control.

"Yes, he asks for your assistance in recruitment, finance and gathering resources."

"I see, he wishes me to blackmail potential targets, let me guess Severus he has offered nothing in return?" Harry commented dryly, he held the Dark Lord with little regard. The man was a power hungry maniac who didn't realise people in this world may want to do something other than grovel at his feet.

"Of course, he assures you a position in the New Order but that is it." Harry smiled he had his own reasons for dealing with the Death Eaters and now he saw a chance.

"Tell the Dark Lord I accept but require compensation and I may need favours occasionally,"

"You want to take control," Snape commented, his lips curling into a smile. Harry chuckled.

"No old friend, I already am."


End file.
